


The Samurai's Blossom

by katydid001



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feudal Era, Romance, Samurai, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid001/pseuds/katydid001
Summary: Shisui had long dreamed of finding his soulmate. He never imagined that he would find her amongst his former enemies. Sakura never thought her soulmate would be in the clan that killed her family. While she refuses to love a murderer, he's determined to love her through it all.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 92
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning air was cold as it whipped across their faces. The horses’ soft snorts and the sound of hooves hit the half-frozen dirt. Sakura’s hakama slid against the horse’s back with every small motion. She pulled her dark haori tightly around her to stave off the bitterness in the air. There was nothing about this trip that she could find optimistic. The haori was her cousin’s: a dark green color that blended in with the woods, and most importantly, sexless. For such a journey could prove dangerous if the small contingent of samurai warriors was found to have a non-combatant female in their midst. It would be like a billboard to their enemies, ‘See how the Haruno clan has fallen! Their leadership left to a single female! Watch as we end their line permanently!’ Or so her cousin, Tobirama, had dramatically told her. 

For the last two years, she had lived under her cousins’ roof, eating their food, sleeping in their beds. She couldn’t go home. There wasn’t a home to go to. Her brother had been killed in battle by the very clan they sought to meet today. He was her last family member, aside from her mother’s clan, the Senju. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. The lifelessness in his eyes haunted her as he drew his last breath. She had been far from the battle, and still felt him pass. It was as though his ghost warned her of what was to come. On this premonition, she and the remnants of their household fled to her cousins. 

As the horse plod after the others, she silently ran a finger along the cords of her borrowed sword. More than anything, she wished that her brother’s sword had been returned to her. It left a hollow space in her heart, that his very soul was in the hands of their enemies. The enemies that they would now treat with, she thought bitterly. The horse whinnied softly, as though in agreement. Hashirama looked back at her, as though reading her thoughts. He gently pulled his stead to a stop and continued when she was level with him. 

“This will save hundreds of lives, cousin. There is no shame in this,” he said softly. 

“Hundreds of lives may well be saved, but hundreds have already been lost. We are making friends with the very people that do not value life. I understand why you are choosing to make peace, but that does not mean I must whole-heartedly accept it. After all, I am well aware that were it not for my soulmark, I would be the promised prize.”

“Well, lucky for you then, that you do not have to marry someone completely repulsive,” Hashirama tried to say light-heartedly. “Besides, I would not barter you away so carelessly, Sakura. Soulmark or not. Believe me, I love you more than that.” He reached out and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder before heading towards the front of the column. 

Sakura braved the wind and removed the glove of her left hand. Touching the soulmark on her wrist, her heart warmed slightly. It was a cherry tree with blue crows resting in its boughs. Moments later, as it usually did, the marking warmed again, as though her soulmate were holding her. 

* * *

Shisui placed his hand on his soulmark. What the gods were thinking when they designed it, he had no idea. Occasionally, it felt as though someone placed a light hand on it. Their fingers dragged on the marking and scorched a path along his inner wrist in their wake. 

“Do you think they’re touching it again?” Itachi asked as he pulled his horse alongside him. 

“I wonder about that. I think they’re a woman though, Itachi. The fingers are too small to be a man.”

“Hmm, maybe. Do you think they will demand a marriage for the alliance?”

“Are you worried about that? Or are you more worried for Sasuke?”

“Both. If I must take a wife, I would prefer it be on my own terms. If you must know, however, I am concerned for Sasuke. He would not take being a pawn very well. Woe would be the poor woman forcibly paired to him.”

“You have spoiled him too much. He would do much better if you weren’t always babying him, you know.”

“Perhaps. Who do you think she is?” Itachi nodded towards Shisui’s wrist. 

“Hmm. If I had to think about it? I would obviously say my dream woman--quiet, demure, modest, a classic beauty. Perhaps, long dark hair and deep eyes. Would it be wrong of me to wish for a woman with no combat skills?”

“We are samurai. So yes, it would be wrong. She would likely die and wither within weeks--if not days.”

“Have you ever slept with a physically weak woman, Itachi? They’re just so soft. And it’s comforting to know that I’ll unlikely be dead by morning.”

“They can still poison you,” he responded drily, giving his friend an unimpressed look. “I hope that she is the complete opposite of that. It would serve you right, making me cover for you all these years with every brothel visit you make.”

“Yeah, thank you for not telling…” Shisui swiftly closed his mouth as Izuna rode up to them. 

“We are almost there. Be aware, they have a woman in their company. You are not to stare at her and endanger this treaty!” Izuna said threateningly to Shisui. 

Over the years he had said many things to Shisui with regards to his philandering ways. ‘Just because you have a soulmark, does not mean that you need to sleep with every woman in the country!’ Without fail, Shisui’s response was generally along the lines of, ‘I need to be very thorough and check every one of them and every inch, dearest cousin.’ Their arguments got especially heated when Izuna found Shisui face first in between the legs of a woman that Izuna had his eye on. Itachi had been grateful when Madara had simply rolled his eyes and ignored his brother’s cries of outrage. Even so, Shisui spent quite a few years abroad avoiding the other man. 

“Mah, you worry too much, Izuna. Relax a little.” Izuna glared at him before turning his horse around and galloping towards the head of the formation.

“He is going to kill you one day,” Itachi remarked lightly. 

“That’s fine as long as I get one more taste of sweet Akari.” Shisui gave Itachi a wink and mischievous smirk before facing forwards again.

* * *

The small contingent of servants bustled about setting up tents on either side of the encampment before turning their attention to the largest of them all. The treaty would be in a tent made of heavy silk walls, settled on a wooden platform. No expense was spared in its beauty. 

“Sakura-hime, your quarters are ready,” Lee said from behind her. He was one of the remaining members of her household. She was grateful that he followed her to the Senju. Without Lee and Ino, she would have gone insane a long time ago. It always made her smile when he adopted a formal pattern of address towards her. It was unusual for him when they were alone. But in front of others, he always acted his station. 

“Thank you, Lee-san.” Lee gave a small bow before walking away to help the other servants. Sakura walked into the warming tent and exhaled. She held her chilled hands to the lit brazier and removed her gloves. Today had been long, yet tomorrow would be even longer. Peace was never a comfortable business.

She peeped her head out of the tent’s doorway and looked across the field at the large temporary shelter taking place. It would be grand indeed. Her cousins had certainly not spared any expense. 

The next morning came too early for her liking. She rose with the dawn and methodically dressed herself. As grateful as she was to be dressed in her own clothes, she missed the anonymity that her cousin’s had afforded her. In her own kimono and robes she was required to act her role as a noblewoman. Meek and submissive, yet firm to those below her station. Weak enough to be subservient to a potential husband, yet strong enough to be able to kill her adversaries and those that threatened her people. It was exhausting. The only person that Sakura ever wanted to be was herself. 

Tobirama nodded in approval as Sakura came out of her tent. The haori she wore with her kimono was lined with delicate fur. The heavy silk brocade hovered above the ground as their contingent walked to the treaty tent. Her hair had been freshly coiffed into the traditional loops and buns of her class before their journey. They looked ahead towards the middle of the field. Tobirama offered her the crook of his arm as they walked together.

“I suppose I can’t get out of this,” Sakura whispered as they neared the treaty area.

“You act as though we’re auctioning you off.”

“I don’t want to breathe the same air as my brother’s killers. Let alone sign that treaty.”

“They killed my brothers too, don’t forget. But for peace… even if Hashirama can be a bit idealistic, he makes a good point. This war is unsustainable. You’re the last of your clan, Sakura. Surely you must understand this.”

“I do. But it still makes me feel dirty.” 

Tobirama patted her hand briefly as they fell quiet. 

* * *

As the lords of the clans were seated, their advisors were next. Shisui looked briefly over the sole woman in the group. It was obvious by her brightly colored hair that she was the last Haruno. The Haruno clan were traditionally healers and had never been much of a threat until the last generation. For some unknown reason, Akio Haruno had learned the way of the sword. He had passed his newfound knowledge to his son and heir, Haruki. When the Uchiha had been looking for relief after a battle against the Kaguya clan, Akio Haruno had pointed his sword and demanded that they leave his lands. In times past, the Harunos had simply taken in the Uchiha, for lack of better options. 

For the insult and the lack of hospitality, Tajima Uchiha, the former clan head, set out to destroy the Haruno clan. The clan’s hall was a five day ride from the Senju lands. Help did not arrive in time. It wasn’t until six months had passed that the Uchiha found out there was a small contingent of survivors. 

Sakura Haruno, sole heiress and massacre survivor, beloved daughter and the youngest of Akio Haruno’s six children, now sat demurely across the room. Her eyes were appropriately downcast, yet the protruding veins in her folded hands told a different story. This was one woman who would not stay quiet for long. Shisui couldn’t help but admit that he found it intriguing. 

As he settled his gaze on the others in the Senju party, Shisui couldn’t help but notice the way that the largest man positioned himself slightly in front of the last Haruno. His short white hair and red facial markings gave him away as Tobirama: the youngest of the two Senju brothers. Now, that was interesting, he thought. His protective positioning could only mean that the female member of the party was not as proficient in bearing arms as the males. It was unusual for a woman in her circumstances. On her left hip sat a small wooden box tied around her waist. Shisui could almost feel his lips round into a slight smirk before catching himself. It was almost certainly a first aid box. Apparently, the last Haruno held on to her birthright. 

“The terms of our agreement are thus,” Madara droned. Shisui dutifully handed over the scroll of demands. The cords that held his vambrace in place slipped up his wrist with the motion, exposing his soulmark: a cherry tree with blue crows resting in its boughs. From across the room in the corner, Sakura Haruno gasped softly. In the same moment, Shisui’s soul mark began to burn as though it had been smacked. 

When his eyes met hers, he knew. After years of searching and practically bedding every woman in the country, here was his soulmate. The one promised to him by the gods. The other half of his heart. The missing piece to his puzzle. While he was waxing poetic in his mind, he failed to notice the pure hatred burning in Sakura’s eyes when she looked at him. 

* * *

  
**AN:** Thank you so much for reading! If you can, please leave a comment. <3 This is part one of five planned parts.

Beta'ed by: [Moonlady9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9) Thank you so much for all of your invaluable help, senpai!!! 


	2. Part 2

Warm raindrops fell and watered the trees and grass. The flowers perked up at the heavens’ offering and the streams gurgled happily. Sakura sat on the engawa, her knees folded underneath her. It had been two weeks since the treaty was finalized. Two weeks since she had last seen her soulmate. She could not deny that a small part of her wanted to run to him--feel his arms around her, his lips against hers. Then she remembered the clan crest boldly painted on his back. His dark eyes turned into the lifeless green of her brother’s. 

The day that they went to retrieve the bodies was horrific. It had been nine days before they were able to get near the former battlefield, if one could call it that. In truth, it was a massacre. The Haruno were ill-prepared for the well-equipped and trained Uchiha. They were cut down like wheat before the scythe. The bloated bodies baked in the summer sun. Their pale skin had turned into mottled greens and blacks. 

Sakura had demanded to go with the Senju party, against her cousin’s better judgment. When she looked at the sunken and discolored faces, she remembered them only three weeks before, laughing with one another, singing silly songs to children, sharing food during feasts. They were all so full of life. An entire clan now gone. 

During the battle, the peasants had fled to the surrounding villages. It had only been her and Lee when they heard the silence. The silence that arrives before any great calamity. It was the only warning given before Lee insisted that they leave for her own safety. Initially, she had refused. Even through his insistence, she ran to the clanhead’s room and strapped on her grandfather’s katana. 

Lee rendered her unconscious with a quick blow to the back of her head. Upon reflection, he was right. He had pledged his life to her when they were young teenagers, but that did not mean he wanted to lose it due to her arrogance. She woke up in the forest, high above their home. She could see the smoke rising from the former compound. Small black figures in the valley below were laughing and celebrating. The barrels of sake her father kept for important occasions lay empty on their sides. Her mother’s colorful collection of silk kimono was strewn about the garden in piles. Occasionally, one figure would fight with another over them, pulling at the delicate fabric until it ripped. Lee had to tear her away from the scene. He dragged her higher into the mountain pass before she started walking on her own again. 

Turning her thoughts to the present, she realized that Lee was walking towards her on the garden path. Sakura smiled when she saw Ino following him, her mouth moved a mile a minute. Lee continued to smile at the blonde and make positive interjections. Ino waved when she saw Sakura. Sakura stood and returned it with a small one of her own. She greeted them at the genkan before slipping on her own shoes. Lee had made his excuses to meet with a mysterious sensei. He assured the pair that he would return later.

Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her in conspiratorially. She whispered, “So I heard you got to meet with the Uchiha. How was that?”

“That didn’t take you long to hone in on the gossip, Ino-chan,” Sakura chided.

“Yes, well. In gossip there is truth.”

“It… was difficult…”

“I heard that you want to forgo the right of soulmarks. Sakura, what has gotten into you?” Ino asked, putting her hands on Sakura’s arms and coming to a stop. “You’ve dreamed about finding him since you were a girl. Have you just given up? You’re only twenty.”

“Ino… I… found him.”

“What?! Then why aren’t you with him?”

“He’s an Uchiha. I will not be bound to an Uchiha in this lifetime.” 

Ino went quiet at that. She released her friend’s arms and took her hand. 

The pair walked silently through the expansive garden. Hashirama’s love of plants was evident in every corner. When he took over as clan head, he made sure that his clan focused on peace and trade rather than the art of warfare. This enabled him to amass a collection of rare plants. Sakura’s favorite plants were held in a discreet section, far from the prying eyes of the rest of the Senju clan. 

Sakura traced the petals of a passionflower. Kept in a large glass box to protect it from the occasional cold, it too did not belong in Senju lands. She closed the case with a click before turning to Ino again. 

“He has short curly hair, cocky grin, broad shoulders. He seemed very close to the one with a long ponytail.”

“Oh, I know exactly who you’re talking about. That would be Shisui Uchiha, the teleporter.”

“Teleporter, seriously?”

Ino gave her a wicked grin, “Yes, I hear he’s fast in almost everything he does. Except in the bedroom. Apparently he takes his time and is very… thorough.”

“Ino!” Sakura looked scandalized while Ino giggled. She sobered upon looking at the last Haruno’s face. Tears began to leak from her eyes and a broken sob escaped. “Oh, Ino…”

“It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.” She put her arms around her and patted her back. 

“I did something very wrong in a past life. Why else would the gods be punishing me so? Not only is he an Uchiha, he’s a general, and a philanderer. My soulmate is a mass-murdering, philandering, womanizing Uchiha! I cannot love one of my family’s murderers. I will not. I would end my own life before ever loving one of **_them_ **.” Sakura felt the soft caress of masculine fingers against the soulmark on her wrist. Her rage immediately bubbled over.

* * *

Shisui looked at his soulmark in shock. A bruise was beginning to form against his skin in the shape of a hand. The only logical conclusion his mind could come up with was that someone was hurting _her_. He looked behind him towards Itachi and nodded before urging his horse to ride at a gallop. 

“Oi! Where are you going?” Sasuke called out as he rode ahead. 

“Don’t worry about him, otouto. He is experiencing women troubles.”

“He’s always experiencing ‘women troubles’. It would be a mercy for the lot of them if his cock fell off,” Sasuke said sarcastically. 

* * *

“Gods! Sakura! Stop!” Ino cried out. Sakura turned away and began to squeeze her wrist in earnest until she felt the bones almost give way. She walked towards the poisonous plants and looked for her cousin’s burning nettle. Hashirama had worked for months, crossbreeding plants over and over until he finally came upon the most potent skin irritant in the world. The second the plant’s oil touched one’s skin, large blisters began to form. 

Tobirama had been walking through the expansive gardens when he heard the Yamanaka woman’s distressed shouting. He swiftly began to run in that direction, his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

“Stop! You’ve gone damn crazy!” The blonde was pulling her friend away from the poisonous herbs. 

“What is going on here?” Tobirama thundered. Sakura froze. Withdrawing her hand from Ino’s firm grasp, she turned to face her cousin. Ino turned her eyes towards the ground and held herself in a slight bow. The Senju’s second-in-command returned the gesture. “You may leave, Yamanaka-san.”

“Thank you, Senju-sama,” she said quietly, subtly shoving her elbow into Sakura’s ribs on her way out of the garden. 

“I repeat. What is going on here?” Tobirama leveled Sakura with a cold stare. It was clear, the man she was currently looking at was not the cousin who taught her shogi. This was the Senju clan’s true leader, one who had learned the art of intimidation at a young age. “You have been acting oddly for weeks now. Running off to the orchard, staring at your soulmark for no reason, demanding to waive the right of soulmarks. The right of soulmarks is reserved to protect you from being arranged to marry someone other than your soulmate. It was designed by the gods themselves. Tell me now.”

“The Uchiha. The one they called Shisui. We share the same soulmark. Tobi, I--I can’t be with an Uchiha. I will take anybody but him.” Sakura rushed over and took Tobirama’s hands in her own. “Please, I will do almost anything else. I do not want to marry him.”

“Sakura, our lives are not our own. We are always bound to a higher cause. There must be some divine plan at stake for this to have happened.”

“Tobi, please…”

“I will keep this a secret, for now. However, I must urge you to reconsider your position. He is an honorable man, even for an Uchiha. If there has been any death dealt by his hand it was clean and quick. He would most certainly be able to protect you and those in your household. Shisui the Teleporter is well-renowned. His reputation alone would be enough to secure your home. It would be difficult for Hashirama and I to find a suitable alternative for your hand.”

“He’s a womanizer. He’s slept with half the continent, so Ino-chan says,” Sakura added bitterly.

“Be that as it may, you would be hard-pressed to find a virginal male. A samurai’s life is fleeting as it is and one must take… pleasure… where one can find it. You must always go into battle with a clear head, Sakura. Even if that battle is against fate. Keep every option open, you never know when you might need it...” Sakura nodded as Tobirama turned and left.

* * *

It was almost sunset by the time Shisui arrived in Senju lands. He slowed his horse to a soft trot so as not to alarm the sentries. Everything seemed calm. In truth, he didn’t know what he was expecting. The pain on his wrist increased the closer he got to the clan compound. Earlier in the day, he had removed the vambrace that covered his soulmark. Now that it was bare, he lifted his sleeve and noticed that it was entirely covered in blisters and welts. Against his better judgment, he urged his horse to speed up. 

At the compound gate, the sentries pointed their spears towards him when he arrived. He slowed down and dismounted before urgently asking if there had been an attack. The confused samurai shook their heads before checking Shisui’s paperwork and allowing him entry. It was quick work from there, deducing that Haruno was still safe within the compound walls. He was given permission to wander the clan compound with a guard. As he walked around the corner of the garden, he came upon a cherry tree grove. Curious, he walked forward until his heart began to quicken and butterflies flitted about in his stomach. When he came to the edge of the grove, he swore that the most beautiful creature in existence was standing before him. The guard that was with him nodded to someone nearby before walking away. 

“Tell me you feel it too?” he asked desperately. 

“Uchiha-san,” Sakura replied coldly. “As we’ve yet to be introduced, I see no point in furthering this conversation with you. Good day.” 

“Wait!” Shisui grabbed her arm as she stared at him in shock. Lee jumped from a nearby tree, ready to attack. He quickly snatched his hand back when he realized what he had done. “My apologies, ma’am. I thought you would have realized by now that we are bound. The gods have determined that we’re to be together. My name is Shisui Uchiha.” The smile that he gave her was blinding. If she were any other woman and not the last Haruno, she would surely be having visions of him sweeping her off her feet and taking her to his compound in some lusty romantic adventure. But she _was_ the last Haruno, and would never forget how that came to be.

“Indeed we are not bound by any means. Don’t pretend that you don’t know who I am, Uchiha-san.” 

Shisui decided that the tight-lipped expression did not suit her face. He could not fathom why any soulmate would deny the calling of its match. It was unnatural and most likely painful as well. “You are right, I apologize for my assumption, Sakura-chan.” Her eyes smoldered with ill-concealed rage at the familiar address. “I would very much like to know who you are.”

“I have no interest in you, Uchiha-san. I will not love you. Ever. I don’t care about the tales of what happens to permanently separated soulmates. I could never love a murdering, fiendish philanderer who’s as fast with his women as he is on the battlefield.” 

Lee started to become uneasy with how this conversation was playing out. If Sakura continued to insult the samurai general, he would be well within his rights to kill her. He shifted on his feet and began to move between the pair. 

“If Uchiha-sama would please excuse us. My mistress is tired from the long day.” Lee bowed at the waist before attempting to escort Sakura out of the grove and away from the stranger. Sakura would not be moved. She ground her shoes into the dirt and stood fast.

“I’m not going anywhere, Lee. Understand this, Uchiha, I will never be bound to the likes of you. I hate the earth you walk on, the air you breathe, the very essence of your being. You and your kind are the scum at the bottom of a pond. Were you the last man on the planet, I would still not be with you.” Having made her point she attempted to shove him before he gracefully dodged and placed her in a chokehold. 

He gently released her and thoughtfully examined her face. Shisui still did not understand why she hated him so much. He was determined to research it later, but for now he had a very angry soulmate. One who was enraged enough to mutilate her own skin in order to hurt him. “I understand that you’re angry. You know that I could force you, by law, to marry me,” he said softly. The color in her face drained and Lee glared daggers at him. “The right of soulmarks exists for this reason. In fact, my cousin, Madara, would most likely demand it be enforced. It would strengthen the current agreement. We’ve yet to exchange hostages with the Senju clan. And the last Haruno, well, that’d be the best political move.”

“I will make your life a living hell…”

Shisui interrupted her, “I won’t. Nor will I tell anyone that we’re bound by the gods’ design. As long as your man can keep it quiet as well. In return, I do have one demand.” His lips turned into a smirk that made her uneasy.

“State your demand, Uchiha-sama,” Lee said cooly, his muscles still tensed.

“Give me a year. One year to earn your love. If after a year, you still don’t feel anything, I’ll walk away. I won’t contest your release from the right of soulmarks.”

Sakura cocked her head in confusion, “That’s it. You want a year?” She moved her hand against the bark of one of the cherry trees. He couldn’t help but wish he was that tree. As though she could read his mind, her gentle smile turned sharper. “This is my brother’s tree… my grandmother planted one for each of her grandchildren. It’s just us three now...”

Shisui looked around the expansive grove. There were easily forty cherry blossom trees, but to be left with just three living relatives? He, himself, had been blessed enough to still have the vast majority of his extended family, although his parents did not survive the wars. If Itachi, his sworn brother had been killed, would he too hate the family that did it? Even if it was the way of the samurai. 

“I’ve been told that a samurai’s life is like that of the cherry blossom. The world we are born into is cold and harsh. As we grow older, we are bright and bold, full of life. If one storm hits, then we are lost to the wind. Sometimes, and very occasionally, we are lucky enough to die on our branches. Tucked in our beds, surrounded by the family that loves us. But it is an honor to be lost to the winds. A beautiful offering carried to the gods themselves. Until the next season, when life renews again. 

“Don’t give up on love just yet, Sakura-chan. And don’t spite fate just to hate me. We never know what destiny will bring to our doorstep. I’ll come for you in this orchard every new moon until you can allow yourself to love again. Even if I have to wait the entire year. Even if I have to outlast any future husband, I’ll be here. I will defy death itself until you allow yourself to love me. Because, even though we just met, I know that I love you and we belong together.” Shisui tucked a cherry blossom into her hair before walking out of the grove. 

“I never gave you an answer!” she yelled after him.

He turned around and smirked, “You’ll agree.” Under his breath he added, “Your soul can’t deny the call of my own.” 

* * *

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading! If you can, please leave a comment. <3 This is part two of five planned parts.

Updated: 14 August 2020

 **Beta’ed by:** Moonlady9 Thank you for all of your support. You’re amazing, and I’m so inspired by everything that you do for this fandom. 💜💜💜🦋


	3. Part 3

During one of his many travels throughout the Uchiha clan holdings, Shisui had taken rest at a small outcrop of rock. The moon was bright and lit the entire terrain in its silver glow. In the middle of the night, he heard a loud crash. He sprang to his feet, ready to face any enemy. After he searched the area thoroughly, he realized that instead of an enemy, the outcrop of rock had sheared itself in half. From the rubble, he found a small cache of jadeite, glowing underneath the full moon. In the daylight, he inspected it: the stone was a soft pink, interspersed with striations of green. It wasn’t that large, about the size of a child’s fist. 

As he examined it a second time, an idea came to mind. When he left the Senju compound two weeks before, Sakura had yet to warm up to him. It would certainly take more than a few pretty words to get her to change her mind. And what better to turn a woman’s opinion than to give her something pretty? Shisui settled into the built-in bench on the Uchiha battlement. He moved the rough stone against a strung bow in quick movements. 

“What is that thing?” Sasuke sneered as Shisui dipped the stone into a small bowl of water. “And why are you doing artisan work?”

“This, dearest Sasu-chan, is going to be a cherry blossom. This artisanal work is also that of a warrior. We are all connected,” he answered, not moving his eyes from his project. “A bow’s strength can be accurately gauged and tested against the jade. The better a tool it is to carve the jade: the better it is as a weapon. Don’t be so quick to disregard the artisan. Afterall, I would hope that you do not forget it is the artisans and the farmers that become ninja. Ninja, I might add, that are the bane of our existence.”

“Ninja are ridiculous. They’re simply country bumpkin rebels that need to be put down.”

Itachi took his place next to Shisui on the stone wall. “Be that as it may, otouto, they are still a stealthy enemy. They do not respect the laws of warfare. They operate in the night and their first targets are always the women and children of our families. You do not think of such things, as of yet, but one day, you will. Especially when you have to recover the bodies of your own defenseless family as a repercussion for dismissing the peasant class.”

“They wouldn’t dare go against the Uchiha,” Sasuke insisted.

“Wouldn’t they? They already have. We just don’t talk about it,” Shisui said quietly, his hands unceasing in their labor. 

Itachi calmly began to tell the tale. “Izumi Uchiha’s family was targeted by the ninja. Her father had withheld rice from one of their peasants due to a perceived slight. That peasant’s family was near death with hunger and begged him for forgiveness for the infraction. Izumi’s father refused. In turn, the peasant turned towards the local ninja. They slaughtered Izumi’s entire family in their beds. Her father committed suicide to prevent himself from being further shamed. There were four children killed in total; as well as her mother and their two maids. The youngest was not yet two. Izumi was only spared due to her participation in the omiai. If you will remember, she was staying here with her chaperone. So you see, Sasuke, it would be unwise to dismiss the peasantry entirely.”

“Just because someone does not have a sword on their hip does not mean they are completely docile and helpless, you would do well to remember that,” Shisui added. Sasuke grunted in response and returned to his rounds of the castle wall. 

“He’s never going to learn,” Shisui sang mockingly.

Itachi sighed, “I can only fervently pray he does. A cherry blossom out of jade, hm?” Shisui passed along the wet stone for Itachi to examine. “Where did you pick up this skill?”

“My travels--when I was going from here to kingdom come avoiding Izuna. I ended up tagging along with a merchant vessel. They went to the continent and I was able to observe some artisans for a while. One was willing to teach me the trade in exchange for coin.” Shisui shrugged casually. It was not the only skill he had picked up while running from Izuna. Over the course of three years, he had traveled the entirety of Japan, its outer islands and the continental coast. 

“Your plan is to woo this woman with trinkets?” Itachi asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. “A woman who lost her entire family by our hands?”

“Uh…” Shisui ceased his work on the small stone and looked at it. “I guess; that was my plan? Now that you mentioned it, it does seem a bit paltry.”

“Indeed.”

“Ne, Itachi. I know you’re not a big romantic, but what would you do?”

“Return her brother’s sword.” 

Shisui began to laugh heartily before realizing that Itachi was perfectly serious. “Oh shit, you’re serious. The sword is with Izuna. There’s no way he’s going to let me have it.”

“Then challenge him for it. If you are serious about this woman, it should be worth it.”

“I’m going to stick with the bauble for now. But thanks for the idea. Do you have any idea what Madara would do to me if I so much as nicked Izuna?”

“Yes, and that would make it all the more worth it, don’t you think?”

“I’d be dead, Itachi. Dead. D-E-A-D.”

Itachi smiled, “Perhaps.”

* * *

When Shisui met Sakura underneath the cherry trees, the blossoms were in full bloom. They danced and collided in the air, filling it with pink petals. The air was perfumed with the light scent. The woman he sought out was lounged underneath the boughs of her brother’s tree. Her hands worked industriously against an embroidery loom. A stick on the ground cracked underneath his foot. The sound startled her and caused her to prick her finger with the sewing needle. 

“Damn.” She looked up at him before rolling her eyes. “Oh, it’s you, Uchiha-san.” Pulling a small handkerchief out of her obi, she pressed it against her finger. 

“Here, let me,” Shisui implored. Sakura looked at him skeptically before relinquishing the finger and its impromptu bandage. “I would have thought for sure you’d have bandages in that box.” He gestured to the small wooden box tied around her hip.

“No. I don’t. I learned long ago to carry the most important things with me.”

“I see. And what are those?”

“None of your business,” she snapped. Sakura had the decency to look slightly abashed at her rudeness.

“I was worried. When you burned our soulmark with that plant. I made Sugar run all the way to the Senju gates.”

“Your horse’s name is ‘Sugar’?” 

“Promise me you won’t do that again, please?”

Sakura went quiet as she looked away from him. “I’ve never heard a samurai say ‘please’ before. I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“What are you embroidering?”

“It’s a tribute to my brother’s life.” 

Shisui gently removed the handkerchief and ran his thumb along the side of the injured finger. “It’s stopped bleeding.” He kissed her knuckles before placing her hand on her lap. Smiling to himself when she blushed, he turned his attention to the needlework. In the center of it was a young samurai kneeling amongst the cherry blossom trees. On the edge of the cloth were waves of fire engulfing the orchard. He held his face in defiance against the onslaught. “It’s beautiful,” Shisui said finally. 

“Thank you. I had considered leaving it at the Shinigami’s shrine as an offering.”

“But you’re not considering that now?”

“You’re very nosy, Uchiha-san.”

“Forgive me, Haruno-san. I’m simply trying to learn more about my beloved.” 

Sakura tsked in annoyance before she continued her work, ignoring her visitor.

“So, why are you out here alone? Where’s your man?”

“His name is Lee. He has a life. And I certainly don’t need a bodyguard while in Senju lands.”

Shisui looked at her skeptically. “Right. And the last time you trained in self-defense was when?” He grabbed her hand abruptly and turned it over. He noted the lack of calluses before she pulled it back. “I’m going to go with ten years old. It was probably your brother who taught you, am I correct? He taught you, what? The tanto? A weak weapon choice for someone with poor upper body strength.”

“How dare you!” Sakura raised her hand to slap him before he grabbed it in mid-air. 

“I’m right, though. You should start training again. There’s been several uprisings lately.” His sudden seriousness shocked her. 

“Uprisings?”

“Ninja, they call themselves. The peasant class is revolting. You need to be wary.” He reached into his side pouch and pulled out a small case. “I had something commissioned for you.”

“Oh honestly, you’re going to manufacture a threat so you can then become the sole rescuer and savior? Your gall is ridiculous. The only threat against me is from your clan. Your clan which is full of barbaric mercenaries who would no sooner look at someone than cut them down!” Sakura stood up and stomped away, leaving her needlework behind. 

Before she could comprehend what was happening, his arm was around her waist. He pulled her closely against his chest and put his other forearm at the base of her neck. She froze at the threat he posed and the speed which he moved. 

As she started to struggle, he held her still and whispered lowly, “Be careful who you say such things to, woman. I may be tolerant, but many aren’t. You are far too delicate and defenseless to get away with it. Even the best of your feminine wiles will not save you.” He moved his hand beneath her obi and one hand over her mouth while she tried to scream and fight against him. “Learn to protect yourself. I would appreciate it if you helped ease my worries for your safety.” His breath was hot against her ear. 

Sakura began to hyperventilate and tears sprung in her eyes at the fear of her own powerlessness before he released her and set her steady on her feet. Nobody had ever made her feel that vulnerable before. When she turned around, he was already gone. 

She pulled out the object that he had snuck into her obi. In the case was a hair pin. It was clear by its design that it was meant to be a weapon. The bottom was sharp and threaded to hold a fast-acting poison. A jade sakura blossom was gilded to the top. It was strange that he would spend so much effort in having such a thing commissioned. His unique gift was more than she had expected from an Uchiha, or any suitor, to be perfectly honest. It was not an unpleasant discovery.

With every interaction they had it was evident he loved her. He wanted her to be strong enough to defend herself against her enemies. So much so that he was willing to lose what little ground he gained to show her the truth. The truth was, in her current state, she was defenseless.

* * *

The next time they met, they had traded stories. She began to realize that they had quite a bit in common. Were they born in different clans, or to an entirely different class altogether she could imagine herself easily falling in love with him. He was intelligent, funny, and sweet. There were times where even her passive expression broke and she did her best to hide it behind a well placed fan. His thoughtfulness shone through everything that he did. In her worst moments, she chalked it up to his serial womanizing. His charm was certainly well-honed. But the way he looked at her made her feel like she was the only one he saw. The only one he would ever truly be with—her soulmark reminded her of how true that could be.

Shisui could tell that she liked him. She blushed frequently whenever they spoke and hid her smiles behind a fan. There was an occasional stutter in her voice when they made eye contact. He knew that he still had a long road to walk to bridge the gap between ‘like’ and ‘love’. Women were difficult to understand, Sakura more so than any he had ever met. The more time that he spent with her, the more complicated he realized she was. She was kind yet cunning. Intelligent, yet also very naive about the world they lived in. The way she expressed her true opinions so freely was fascinating. It was a rare trait to see in a woman. It made him reflect on why women behaved that way. He came to the conclusion that she had been encouraged from a young age to express herself. Whereas most females were not. He could only hope that if they had daughters they would inherit the same sense of self that she had.

They had talked about their soulmarks. The current estimate was that it only appeared in less than five percent of the population. Beyond that, research was limited. There was currently an alchemist named Orochimaru who had provided information on them. How that information was obtained, however, made Shisui cringe. It made him want to shield Sakura from ever being exposed to someone like that. 

There was one legend, in particular, that Sakura had always been fascinated with. Shisui had sat quietly with her in the grove as she shared the story of Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi had been a member of the aristocracy, his father was an advisor in the emperor’s court. Iruka had been a simple scholar. 

The couple had found each other in their late teens. As they were both male and members of very different classes, it was unlawful for them to be together. They had a series of clandestine meetings as their bond grew stronger. When the emperor discovered their love, he ordered that Iruka be put to death and Kakashi imprisoned. The emperor's assassin came into their room late at night to carry out the deed. Kakashi placed himself in front of Iruka and used his body as a shield. The assassin, ashamed that he had just mortally wounded a member of the royal household, ran for help. 

Iruka carried the injured body of his soulmate away from the emperor’s palace into the surrounding mountainside. He begged the gods to heal his love. When he heard the death rattle begin in Kakashi’s chest, he kissed him desperately, passionately as it might be the last time they were together. At that moment, an amazing thing happened--Kakashi’s wounds knit themselves together and he was healed. From then, nobody knows what became of them. Some say that they ascended into the pantheon of kami. Some say that they lived out the rest of their days in relative peace before passing from this life. Still, others say that they continue to live on a deserted island, alone in each other’s arms to this day.

Shisui found it interesting that she was intrigued by such a tale. He knew the Haruno were well-known in the emperor’s court. It was why they were considered members of the samurai class centuries before Haruno Akio ever learned the way of the sword. A story about love healing mortal wounds would have been important enough to pass on through the generations of the most prestigious clan of healers. 

The samurai general found the way that she refused to meet his eyes after she told him the tale and the slight blush on her cheeks enchanting. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, carving this moment into his memory.

* * *

_~~~Section Redacted on 12 January 2020! Thank you so much for your support! I'll be re-adding this redacted section with the next update of part 4 in the coming days! ~~~~_

* * *

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading! If you can, please leave a comment. <3 This is part three of five planned parts. 

About the scene where Shisui grabs her. Before you send hate comments, please consider the complexities of a samurai lifestyle. 

Some excellent questions were brought up on Part 2 regarding the ‘Right of Soulmarks’. The ‘Right of Soulmarks’ applies to individuals that have soulmarks. In this world, the gods marked soulmates before their birth. In order to honor the gods’ desires, the ‘Right of Soulmarks’ was created. Typically, families in the samurai class as well as upper-class merchants would arrange marriages between their children. The ‘Right of Soulmarks’ was created to prevent soulmates from being married to others before they had a chance to find their match. 

If Sakura had revoked her ‘Right of Soulmark’, then that would have given Tobirama and Hashirama the right to arrange an opportunistic marriage. (As they were her only living male relatives, and therefore in charge of her.) One that would benefit both the Senju clan and keep the Haruno clan from extinction. It would also have taken away Shisui’s right to visit her, as she would become her husband’s property. (This was the law of the time, don’t yell at me.) Obviously, any husband would want to keep away individuals that might be able to woo their wife from their side. And someone the gods deemed as perfect for said wife would certainly be able to do that. To clarify, this has been added back to chapter 2 in the conversation with Tobirama. :)

Questions, comments, concerns? Leave them in the review box. :) 

_Also, thank you guys so so much for the response to this. I’m honestly quite floored. I was closed to tears with the amount of feedback that I received. So THANK YOU!!!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤_

**Beta’ed by:** The Magnificent, Magnanimous Madame herself: Moonlady9 Thank you for all of your unwavering support and encouragement! ❤❤❤🌸🌸🌸🎆

**Thank you to:** Sariasprincy Thank you for all of your invaluable advice during the writing of this. ❤❤❤❤


	4. Part 4

**_Quick AN: If you’re a returning reader, there’s been a tad bit of a reshuffle between part 3 and part 4. The ending of part 3 has been redacted and placed as the ending of part 4. I apologize for any confusion._ **

* * *

**_Mount Tsurugi-Dake, October_ **

As the fastest in his clan, Shisui had faced many long treks and longer nights. This, however, would be his longest and most dangerous to date. The rocky mountain range before him beckoned like an unwelcome lantern ahead of an early winter storm. It was fall in the valley below but the crag looming overhead was already thickly coated in a pristine blanket of snow. All he had to do was climb the mountains to a small hamlet that lay in the delta of the Hayatsuki and Tateyama Rivers on the other side. The largest of them, Mount Tsurugi-Dake, seemed to stretch heavenward; its rocky surfaces and outcrops were covered in seemingly innocuous ice and snow. One misstep, however, and one would find that the ice-covered nothing except air and a one-kilometer fall broken only by the jagged and menacing teeth of the mountain’s base. 

He tightened the snow boots on his feet and shifted his toes before starting the trek towards a frozen hell. How he ended up in this situation was slightly amusing if not for its deadly task. As Shisui began to approach the summit, he noticed a fraying rope left behind by some poor adventurer. He subconsciously tightened his own and looked up towards the top of the mountain.

* * *

_ “You want what?” Izuna asked Shisui, outraged. _

_ “I want the late Haruno’s katana, so I can return it to his sister.” _

_ Izuna rubbed his forehead with his fingers. “You can’t possibly be serious. You want to return a priceless and hard-won katana to a woman?” _

_ “Yes,” Shisui stared hard into Izuna’s eyes before the other man belted out a laugh.  _

_ “Oh, this is rich! You actually care for this one! If it were easy to get up that whore’s skirts I would have done it myself years ago.” Izuna never saw the fist flying towards his face before he registered that he was on the ground. Wiping the small trail of blood from his lip, Izuna quickly got to his feet and returned Shisui’s blow with one of his own. Shisui dodged it, kicking his foot out and pushing away Izuna’s outstretched arm.  _

_ “Shit.” Itachi cursed, running into the courtyard. He put his arms around underneath Shisui’s and pulled him away from Izuna. Shisui dragged his heels in the ground and kicked Itachi’s hip to try and get him off. Izuna went straight for the pair and swung towards Shisui’s face only to find his fist stopped in midair by a large calloused hand. They threw Izuna across the courtyard and he hit the stone wall with a soft thud. Shisui still fought against Itachi’s strong grip and tried to get free.  _

_ “Enough!” bellowed the familiar voice.  _

_ “Shit…” Itachi repeated under his breath. Shisui stilled in his arms. Itachi grabbed Shisui’s collar and forced his friend into a low bow. “Madara-sama,” he greeted.  _

_ “What is the meaning of this?” The samurais’ lord demanded. Izuna stood up and brushed himself off.  _

_ “Well, man-whore over there, wants to return Haruno’s katana to his whore sister. Presumably to get in her skirt--” He wasn’t able to finish before Shisui shirked off Itachi’s grasp and headed for Izuna again. Izuna smirked in response as Itachi tackled his friend to the ground.  _

_ “Quiet, Izuna.” Madara crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed the scene before him. The table in the courtyard was destroyed, a barrel of apples was overturned and a rack of <practice weapons> had been upended. “Why do you want to return Haruno’s katana to his sister?” _

_ “We are her allies now, Madara-sama. It would only make sense that we return it.” _

_ “I didn’t ask why we should return it. I asked why  _ **_you_ ** _ want to return it.” The knowing and greedy glint in Madara’s eye unsettled him as he cleared his throat to answer. _

_ “Over the last six months, I have developed a personal friendship with Haruno-san. She has expressed how aggrieved she is by the loss of her brother’s sword. It’s merely a favor to a very close friend.” _

_ “Indeed… I cannot have two of my best warriors killing themselves over a piece of steel. As you both know, if you raise your blade you damn well better be able to kill your opponent. If you can’t, then save me the effort and kill yourself. And if you were to kill Izuna, well. I would have to kill you then too.” _

_ Itachi broke his silence, “My lord, if I may, we have been looking for a group of assassins to ally ourselves with for some time. Intelligence brought a report that there is a band of them in the delta of the Hayatsuki and Tateyama Rivers. If Shisui could be trusted to broker an alliance with this group, then this task could be considered an equivalent exchange to a duel. He could leave when the snows melt in March.” _

_ “Interesting proposition, Itachi-san. However, it would be better if we could gain their trust before spring. If you want that sword, Shisui, you will leave right now.” Madara turned around and left the courtyard after issuing a curt order for Izuna to stop embarrassing himself with his slack jaw. _

* * *

When he reached the Akatsuki village, Shisui was met with a high stone wall--unusual for a village this size. From what he had heard of it, this village was anything but unusual. The inhabitants were an odd assortment of mercenaries, alchemists, ronin and thieves. Needless to say, it was an unsavory place, the likes of which most self-respecting samurai would avoid. 

“One more step and I’ll blow your head off,” a calm voice said from the top of the wall. A young man with a long blonde ponytail jumped in front of Shisui causing him to step back. “What business do you have with the Akatsuki, outsider?”

“I am Shisui Uchiha, third general of the Uchiha clan. On behalf of my lord, Madara Uchiha, I’ve come to speak with your leader.”

“Tch. Leader-sama would not want to speak with the likes of you. However, seeing as you found our hideout, I see no reason for keeping you alive.” The man quickly reached into his pocket before another stepped out of the shadows. 

“Deidara, leader-sama is expecting this one,” the newcomer rasped. 

The snow crunched under their feet as they trudged through dilapidated alleyways and streets. The sweet smell of rice and evergreen pine clung to every snowflake that landed on Shisui’s hood. Small paper angels floated on strings next to ancient scarred wooden posts. He could hear children’s voices singing cheerfully on the wind, though kept out of sight from him. When they passed through, once open doorways immediately snapped shut and suspicious faces peeped through the corners of windows. From what he could see, however, the people were well-fed. That did not correlate with the intelligence that Itachi had meticulously gathered. 

Shisui scrambled through his memory to try and scrape up any sort of fact or data that could explain this. The village was supposed to be on the brink of starvation. It had been the epicenter of three separate wars amongst powerful clans that had fought without care of the welfare of peasants. Apparently, though it attracted criminals, the village leader cared for his people. 

A red-headed woman was sitting on the railing outside of the largest building he had seen in this village. Her kimono was loose and tied in the front like a prostitute’s. ‘Prostitute… or spy?’ he wondered. ‘Probably the latter, in a village like this.’ The woman squinted at him and quirked an eyebrow before noting the large uchiwa on his shoulder. Her eyes widened and she jumped off of the railing. His escort held out a hand to stop her advance, which she casually waved away. 

“Really, Sasori-san? Like he could harm me.” The woman visibly pressed her lips together to keep herself from saying anything further. “Hey, you! Do you know an Itachi?”

“Yes,” Shisui said slowly, blinking his eyes at the abruptness of the question. The woman nodded in satisfaction before trailing away. “That was odd…” the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The other man grunted as they walked up the crooked steps. 

Insulated ricepaper lifted slightly from a corner of the old sliding door that they approached. He could hear voices speaking in low tones inside as he slid off his boots and placed them neatly outside of the room. Normally in a peasant village, he wouldn’t have bothered, but he had a feeling there was much more than met his eye. When the door opened, he saw a man with orange hair and strange facial piercings seated in front of him. A woman was on his left side in a simple dark winter kimono. Her hair was pulled back and secured with origami flowers. Shisui bowed slightly to both of them as he entered. 

“Please be seated,” the woman demurred. “You may call me Konan. I am the leader of this village.” 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Shisui replied, bowing his head slightly once more. Though unusual, it was not entirely unheard of for a woman to lead a village. The stern scrutiny of the man beside her was palpable. Though his face gave away nothing, it was clear that he was measuring Shisui. He didn’t know why, but he prayed to every god that he knew, that this man would not find him wanting. 

“So, you have traveled a long way, Shisui Uchiha. It’s over two weeks' time to walk around these mountains and the passes are filling with snow already. My sources tell me, however, that you braved the mountain itself. That’s quite daring.”

“Thank you. It was nothing.”

“And so humble too. What business could you have with a small village such as ourselves that is urgent enough to warrant such a trip?”

“My liege, Lord Madara Uchiha, would like to propose an arrangement.”

“What arrangement could such a powerful man possibly want to make with us?” Konan subtly moved her lashes down in a gesture of femininity. She kept her expression soft and suitably delicate. Her hands were hidden carefully beneath her sleeves, concealing a small knife that she was adept at using. She was a spider, spinning her beautiful web in the sun while the light caught her jeweled back, beckoning unsuspecting moths to their deaths. Shisui would be more than willing to bet that many men had fallen prey to such tactics before. This was one woman that was far from helpless. In fact, he was willing to bet that this was the most powerful woman he had ever met.

Shisui silently handed over the sealed scroll that bore the Uchiha’s wax crest. The stoic man next to her reached out and opened the scroll. After examining its contents he nodded to Konan. A small smile crept on the woman’s face before being carefully concealed. 

“We have an arrangement, Uchiha-san.”

* * *

A small lock of pink hair bound with ribbon fell as Shisui undressed for the night. He rubbed the fine strands between his fingers before laying it gently on his folded shirt. Tomorrow, he would brave the mountain again and head back towards his clan. When he closed his eyes he imagined Sakura beside him. Her warm body intertwined with his, a barrier against the frigid mountain air. He’d like to think of her as whispering sweet nothings in his ear, promises of everlasting love and devotion. Even if that never came to pass, he could at least take pride in the fact that she was returning something that was most precious to her. If it would take the sorrow out of her eyes for even a moment, it would be worth it.

The morning light crept through a small tear in the papered window and flitted across his face. Today, he would be heading back down the mountain pass to rejoin Madara and his army near the Senju grounds. He quickly packed his supplies and left the small room. His escort out of the village was none other than the red-headed woman he had seen the previous day. 

“Give this to Itachi-san, please. It’s important.” She pulled a small scroll from the inside of her coat. It was tied with a silk ribbon and faintly scented with perfume. “I’m not telling you what’s in it, so you might as well not ask. And you better not look!” 

Shisui raised his eyebrow, he didn’t know that Itachi was even interested in women, let alone kept one as a penpal. “May I know your name at least?” he reminded her politely. 

“Oh, it’s Karin. No last name. Just Karin. He’ll know who it’s from.”

“I see.”

* * *

As he rose higher into the mountains the temperature dropped dangerously. The gently falling autumnal snows turned into hardened pellets of ice that the wind whipped into a frenzy before settling on the ground. Shisui was surrounded by a blinding white as he kept moving. Then he heard it. It was a hushed crack as the world around him fell silent. The universe took a breath before the glimmering mound loosened its hold from the cold granite underneath. His mind emptied as his stomach dropped amidst the airborne snow. He scrambled to find purchase but slipped along the wet surface. As he went further down the mountain face, his clothes ripped and his foot briefly found hold before a mass of ice and snow plummeted towards him and pushed him off. An instant later he was in free-fall. 

The most curious thing happened next. Someone reached over and threw him bodily into an adjacent ledge. For a split-second, he could have sworn that he saw a ghost before it vanished into the falling snow. A flash of short mauve hair, familiar armor and a katana that matched the one he carried for Sakura. Shisui sat dumbly on the secured ledge for a moment before he talked his shaking legs into standing. His ankle bled sluggishly and he pulled a scrap of cloth from his bag to bind it. It wasn’t long before he made the rest of the journey down without incident. After all, his brief attempt at flight saved him a full day’s travel.

* * *

* * *

**_Senju Holdings_ **

It was their sixth meeting before Sakura noticed that her heart was beginning to thaw. Every time the moon was full, she felt herself anticipating his visits. She wanted to see his smile and hear his voice. His mere presence was quickly becoming an addiction and she felt bereft in his absence. 

Fall was at their doorstep. The harvests had been brought into the granaries and measured. The peasantry had received their fair allotment of rice. The artisans and merchants had turned in their taxes. It was the season of warfare. Before the snows came, but after the harvest was brought in: it was the time for bloodshed. The time for expanding territories, armies and wealth. The Senju and the Uchiha were not exempt from this. 

Shisui had met her underneath the canopy of the cherry blossom trees without fail every month for the last six. By the time two days had passed without him making his usual appearance, she began to worry. Tobirama had said that he was an excellent swordsman. Her cousin had gone so far as to admit that Shisui was faster than himself. However, even the best students of war could fall to its hand. That morning, Sakura had gotten dressed and walked towards the battlement walls of the Senju compound. Lee dutifully followed her, saying that he could miss lessons with Gai-sensei this one time. 

“Honestly Lee-kun, you really didn’t need to follow me all the way out here.”

“It would be unyouthful of me to leave a beautiful blossom such as yourself unprotected, Sakura-chan!”

“Unyouthful?” Sakura grimaced. She had heard of Maito Gai’s enthusiasm but had hoped that it wouldn’t reach Lee, it seemed her hope had been in vain. “Lee-kun, I am capable of protecting myself.”

“That doesn’t mean you should have to.” Lee beamed at her. 

“Oh, Lee,” Sakura sighed balefully. When they reached the battlement wall, she lifted her kimono and walked up the steps to the top. In the distance, they saw a rider leaning over tiredly. As he neared the wall, he stopped and dismounted. He handed the reins to the sentry before saying a few words. “It’s Shisui…”

“He is hiding his fatigue from the sentries well,” Lee stated, impressed with the man’s fortitude. 

“Yeah, he is…”

“Sakura-sama is along the battlement at the moment, Uchiha-sama,” she overheard the gate sentry tell Shisui. 

It wasn’t long before Shisui was in front of her. He looked even more exhausted than he had the last time he saw her. When he stood, it was clear that he was favoring his right leg slightly. There were white bandages winding underneath his black armor. 

“Sakura-san, I don’t have long. I just wanted to give you this before I have to leave again.” He pulled a long wrapped sword sheath from behind his back and presented it to her with both hands. “I’m sorry that it took so long to give this back to you. It’s yours. We’re going to war against the Shimura and Kaguya clans. I likely won’t be able to make our meetings for a couple of months. I have to go.” 

“Oh, so soon?” Sakura said quietly, for his ears only. 

Shisui gave her a sad smile in response and nodded. He put a warm hand against his soulmark before heading back to the gate. 

“Please, be safe.” He heard whispered in the wind.

Later that evening, Sakura opened the silk-wrapped cover from the sheath. Her heart pounded as she removed the sword. There on the hilt, engraved in the metal were the kanji for Haruno Haruki. Shisui had just returned her brother’s soul to her. She laid it on the tatami mats in front of her and wept openly for the first time since his passing. 

* * *

**AN:** Again, apologies for the reshuffle, but I think it reads much better this way than it did when it was sitting in my drafts for months. Thank you so much for the ongoing support and love! You guys are what keeps this story alive. Thank you to everyone who’s reviewed/commented, liked, followed and kudo’ed. If you have a moment, please leave a review/comment. 

Thank you to everyone at the Porcelain House discord group. You beautiful humans have kept me going over the past few months and your support has meant the world to me. 

Moonlady9; you’re an amazing and incredible friend. 

Posted: 12 January 2020


End file.
